Secret Surprise Kept No Matter What
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Kristin is planning something for her guardians and trusts Smokescreen to keep it a secret, but it's not going to be easy when her three guardians interrogate him. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)
**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Kristin, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Secret Surprise Kept No Matter What**

"You promise you won't tell them?"

"I promise, kiddo. Far be in from me to spoil a surprise for your guardians."

"Do you think they'll like it?"

"Trust me, they will."

Kristin smiled up at Smokescreen, who gently touched her shoulder in reassurance. The teenager was working on a letter and a picture for her three guardians as a thank you for being her friend. She had run her idea by Smokescreen, who encouraged her to do it, knowing Megatron, Ratchet, and Soundwave would love it.

"Okay, I have to be off for home," she said. "I asked Bumblebee if he could give me a ride."

"Okay," said Smokescreen. "My lips are sealed."

She giggled and he quickly checked to see that the coast was clear before nodding to her. With a wave, the teenager quickly sneaked out and found Bumblebee waiting for her. "Thanks, Bee," she said.

"Anytime, kiddo," he said.

This didn't go unnoticed by Kristin's three guardians. They knew Bumblebee was taking her home, but the way she was sneaking around told them something was up.

Smokescreen came into the main room, smiling as he watched the yellow Autobot head out. He then turned and bumped into Soundwave. "Oh! Sorry, Soundwave," he said sincerely.

"Smokescreen, do you think you could answer a question that is puzzling me?" Soundwave asked.

"Well, I'll do my best," the young Wrecker promised.

"What is going on with Kristin?"

Smokescreen just managed to hide his flinch at that question. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"She's acting very mysteriously," said Megatron. "And we saw you with her earlier."

The racecar Autobot shrugged. "She seemed fine to me," he said. "And I asked her if bullies had been bothering her at school, but she said they hadn't been."

Ratchet frowned. "It's not like her to act like this," he said.

Smokescreen thought fast. "Maybe she's just thinking about something and didn't want to tell anyone," he said. "I noticed Jack doing the same the other day when we both saw that jerk Vincent with that Sierra girl. He didn't tell me why he suddenly went quiet, but I figured he must have once liked her."

"He did," said Arcee. "Until she broke his heart."

Smokescreen winced. "Ouch," he said.

He then straightened up. "I'm sure she's okay," he said and headed off.

Soundwave moved over to Megatron and Ratchet. "He knows something," he said to them.

"But Smokescreen wouldn't give any information, even if he was 'put in the hot seat', as the humans say," said Ratchet.

Megatron was thoughtful and suddenly smirked. "But what if he was put through something he couldn't stand? Something that would tire him out, but not hurt him?" He asked.

Ratchet and Soundwave caught on what the former warlord meant and grinned.

* * *

The next day, Smokescreen received a call from Ratchet to come into the main room, which he did right away. "What's the trouble, Doc?" He asked, ready to take on another mission.

Ratchet, Soundwave, and Megatron turned to him. "You know why Kristin is acting mysterious," said Ratchet. "Why don't you tell us?"

Smokescreen flinched, feeling caught, but he wouldn't break his promise to Kristin. "I'm sorry, guys. I honestly can't tell you," he said.

"Why not?" Megatron asked curiously.

Soundwave's tentacles began flickering about angrily all of a sudden. "Is she going to meet some insolent boy?" He asked, his voice taking on a protective tone that nearly made Smokescreen jump.

"NO!" He said sharply.

The three jumped in surprise and gave him questioning looks. "No, she's not meeting some guy," Smokescreen said, calming down. "Besides, you know she wouldn't do that without telling one of you."

"Okay, then why was she sneaking out yesterday?" Ratchet asked.

Smokescreen sighed. "I can't tell you guys," he said.

Megatron and Soundwave began approaching the young Wrecker, who backed up and saw Ratchet coming towards him as well. "Smokescreen, we're worried about Kristin," said Megatron. "It's not like her to sneak around us like that."

Smokescreen shook his head. "I can't tell you," he said again.

"Then you leave us no choice," said Ratchet. "Soundwave, grab him."

"Done," said Soundwave as his tentacles shot out and wrapped around the Wrecker, tightening when he tried to struggle. The three brought him into the medbay and he soon found himself strapped down to the medical berth.

"Come on, Ratch. You gave me a checkup last week," he protested.

"Perhaps, but you did leave before the checkup was finished," said Ratchet.

Now Smokescreen was confused. "But you told me it was," he said, very confused right now.

All three of his captors grinned at him and Megatron came closer. "Tell us what is going on with Kristin, and we might give you a reprieve," he bargained.

Smokescreen shook his head. "I can't," he said, not willing to break his promise to Kristin.

"Alright then," said Ratchet. "Do it."

Smokescreen suddenly felt fingers wiggle into his underarms and he let out a surprised laugh before feeling more fingers on his sides and stomach and the tickles became almost unbearable as he laughed his hardest.

"Let's see how long it takes you to tell us what is going on with Kristin," said Soundwave with a chuckle.

As the three were tickling the young Autobot, a couple of Soundwave's tentacles absentmindedly brushed over Smokescreen's peds. A sound that was a mix of a squeal and a snort left the trapped Autobot's voice box which made his three tickle torturers stop a minute.

Soundwave then lightly brushed over the trapped peds again and Smokescreen made that same sound. Megatron gave a huge grin. "I believe you might have just found his ultimate tickle spot," he said.

Smokescreen gulped as the three moved to his peds and this time, Ratchet gently wiggled his fingers into the sensitive peds. The trapped Autobot's reaction told them that his peds were super sensitive. "Shall we see how long he'll last with all three of us tickling his feet?" Ratchet asked.

When the other two answered with matching evil grins, Smokescreen braced himself as best he could, but knew he was in deep trouble.

* * *

Bumblebee had just brought Kristin over to the base when they heard a loud cry of laughter and someone pleading for help. They quickly moved to the medbay and saw Megatron, Ratchet, and Soundwave tickling Smokescreen's feet and the trapped Autobot was laughing his hardest. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed and then spotted Kristin. "KRISTIN! HELP! MAKE THEM STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

She giggled and went up to them. "Guys, why are you tickling Smokescreen?" she asked.

Soundwave turned to her while Megatron and Ratchet continued the tickle torture. "We asked him a question that he refused to answer," he said.

"What question was that?" She asked.

The other two stopped tickling Smokescreen and turned to her. "You were acting mysterious yesterday and we wanted to know why," Megatron said.

Kristin looked worried and looked up at Smokescreen. "Smokey, you didn't tell them, did you?" She asked.

The racecar Autobot shook his head. "No, kiddo. I promised you I wouldn't," he said with a smile.

"Wait a minute," Ratchet said, turning to Smokescreen. "You promised her you wouldn't tell us?!"

Smokescreen gulped. "Yes, because she asked me too," he said. "I promised her I wouldn't spoil the surprise for her."

"Surprise?" Soundwave asked curiously.

Smokescreen turned to Kristin and nodded. She smiled and motioned Megatron to put her up on the berth with Smokescreen. He did so and she pulled something out of her backpack. "I made these for you three, as a thank you for being my friends and guardians," she said.

Her three guardians saw it was a picture of the three of them and Kristin standing together and a letter to them about how much the young girl appreciated them. Touched by this, they looked at her. "This was why you were acting sneaky yesterday?" Ratchet asked, his voice more gentle now.

Kristin nodded. "I had run my idea by Smokescreen and he said you'd all like it and promised to keep it a secret," she said.

Megatron gently picked her up in his hand. "Kristin, this picture and letter are wonderful gifts," he said. "Thank you."

Ratchet and Soundwave echoed the 'thank yous' and turned to Smokescreen. "Why didn't you tell us Kristin wanted to surprise us?" Soundwave asked.

"Well, that would have been the same as telling you the secret I had promised her I'd keep," Smokescreen said honestly.

Kristin smiled. "Thanks for doing so, Smokey," she said.

"You're welcome, kiddo," he said with a smile. "And thanks for rescuing me from these three. I thought I'd die laughing."

"Oh?" Megatron said with a smirk.

Another tickle torture ensued, this time including Kristin, who had quickly called in reinforcements in the form of Bumblebee, Wheeljack, and Bulkhead. It was pure tickling chaos for quite some time afterwards.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
